In integrated circuits a substrate includes a plurality of traces and vias, which form vertical connections between at least some of the traces. One factor affecting the performance of the circuit is the density of traces in the substrate. However, some substrate manufacturing techniques result in vias and capture pads that limit the achievable density of traces. It is therefore desirable to develop substrates and make substrates that have a high density of traces.